creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ /Archive 6/ Archive... ...yourself, before you knife yourself. Or I do it 4U. 4real. Mystreve (talk) 18:05, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :You too! Mystreve (talk) 18:14, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Side note: I'm hoping "Or I do it" means archiving my page and not knifing me... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:16, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Humm, Hi? Hi EmpyrealInvective, my user is BloodSeraph and I posted a fiction on creepypasta.wiki yesterday. I just got a message saying that you deleted it. Can you explain me why you erased my fic? You told me it's because it didn't meet the qualiy standards, but could you explain me how? BloodSeraph (talk) 02:26, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the update on my page! I will work on it :D BloodSeraph (talk) 02:55, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Not doing well Hye Empy, I'd like to warn you someting. Quite recently I have been going through many days of mixed moods, like I now get angry and happy in about 10 minutes or so, and this can turn into a problem for the site, since I may do mistakes or weird things like I did some time ago today, that was blocking myself. If I ever do something bad for the site, you can obviously do the necessary actions, but if I just say or do many weird things, it's probably just me suffering the effects of my age.. maybe. I know that this may be a pointless message, but I want to make sure that at least someone knows why I get so many mixed reactions and why I haven't been doing much for the site more recently, and well, I see you as a friend. :b Happy halloween meanwhile (I hope I spelled that right. I don't celebrate that here.) Jamés the chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé here! 21:51, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I have a small update for my story ready to go. Whenever you have the time can you temporarily unlock the page? Press C up on your controller LISTEN! I don't think these blog posts are supposed to have more than the Blog Posts category. There might have more of those around here, but these are the ones I could find. :I found one more now. Plus, I'd like to know if the word "is" in titles is capitalized or not :Jamés the chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé here! 01:17, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Update was posted, thanks! Quick question Is there a specific time the writers lounge interview is due to go up tomorrow? I have everything ready to go, but I just wanted to clarify whether or not to post it at a certain time. GreyOwl (talk) 03:02, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Stupid lawsuit I hope I’m not being untoward, but when I saw your response to my post on your movie marathon blog (about the Sex Sent Me to the E.R. marathon) it reminded me of an incident I read about. Get ready to rub your temples to alleviate head pain because this is bad. I have two books of stupid lawsuits: Whiplash! by James Percelay and Loony Lawsuits by Matt Silverman. Some lawsuits are so stupid that they’re in both books (like how some movies are so terrible they’re on multiple “Worst Movies” lists). One is about a couple who sued the New York City Transit Authority. This couple sued after they were hit by a subway train when they decided to have sex on a mattress on the subway track. You read that right. The horrified driver pulled the emergency brake. The train couldn’t stop in time, but the pair survived, though they suffered injuries which included a dislocated pelvis, a broken leg, neck damage, and the loss of part of a foot (When telling this story to a friend of mine, I described them as being “pretty banged up”. He laughed and then I realized the double entendre and laughed too). The couple then sued for $10 million for “carelessness, recklessness, and negligence,” claiming that it was a seldom-used track. As if it weren’t bad enough that they ignored how the quick actions of the subway driver and motormen saved their lives and, oh, yeah, they were having sex on the frickin’ train tracks, the man also admitted that the night before he had had “a can of beer” and “maybe heroin, cocaine, I’m not sure.” (How do you not know whether you’ve had cocaine or heroin?) The plaintiffs did not pursue the case and it was eventually dismissed. My friend offered, “They probably sobered up and realized how dumb a case it was!” ~sighs and rubs temples~ Well, happy Halloween and All Saint's Day! Raidra (talk) 03:31, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Looking for suggestions So, I have been selected to conduct December's interview, to sort of make up for the whole Dubious "The Sweeping" incident, which led to the entire interview being deleted. Anyway, I am sort of asking some of the senior members around here if they have anyone in mind that would make a great subject for December. On another note, I published a blog tonight entitled Happy Halloween From New Orleans. It shows up on the Wiki Activity, but it didn't show up on the blog board or on my profile as a published blog. Any idea why that happened, or how to get it to show up on the blog board? Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:52, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok, blog appeared As soon as I sent you the message, my blog showed up. Either you're a wiki psychic or it just took a second to appear. Still need advice on who to interview though..lol. --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:54, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Laurih (talk) 20:41, November 1, 2014 (UTC)LaurihLaurih (talk) 20:41, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi, can you tell me, why there are Spinoff rules in Creepypasta wiki. Almost every story, what I have been maded, have been deleted. Why? Contest It could just be on my end, but there's no vote counter under Noothgrush's name/costume on the voting section. I realize there may be a reason for this that I'm not aware of, but I just thought I'd let you know. Jay Ten (talk) 21:22, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Many thanks To not only you and every other person who helped me figure out what problems I had with my original draft of The Four Digit Dancer. I admit I'm not actually that bad with grammar, I guess I'm simply out of touch with my high school capabilities, and the fact that Microsoft Word isn't exactly keen on picking up my own errors... I gladly appreciate your guys' help, since I honestly thought that my story would be among the king that would be deleted the moment I tried to submit it. It's probably going to be the only story I make here, but I just wanted to share it I suppose. Again, MANY THANKS!!! :D The GLORIOUS one!!! (talk) 21:54, November 2, 2014 (UTC) hey bro your a mother fucker my 6 year old brother made this and when i told him he cried so have a gilty thought in your mind and go to hell mother fucker hey sir will you please just let this crreepypasta go come on i will fix the mistake if you let me repost this Introductions Hi Empy, Im Sean and I had a few questions about the site. 1. Could you recomend any CreepyPasta's? (The scariest/creepiest ones.) 2. Which CreepyPasta is your favorite? 3. What exactly is a CreepyPasta? 4. Have you ever made your own CreepyPasta? 5. If you could estimate, how many CreepyPasta's are on this site. Seansan2000 (talk) 02:02, November 4, 2014 (UTC)Thanks Sean Thank you for answering my questions Travis I'll if I have any other questions I'll ask you first and feel free to ask any questions about me if you want. random This movie just came on again, and I was curious if you've ever watched it. It's called Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon. If you haven't, you should check it out sometime. It's an entertaining breakdown of the whole slasher genre, but it's done in a somewhat serious documentary style. Jay Ten (talk) 02:25, November 4, 2014 (UTC) :I thought you might have already seen it, but I thought it was worth mentioning. And yes, we need to talk about the book sometime. I will definitely need to re-read the last couple chapters though, as it's been quite awhile since I read it. I'm really bad about not being able to remember the specifics of things I've read. I downloaded The Long Walk that you mentioned before, but I haven't started it yet. Another question, do you read books on the computer? If you do, or are interested in doing so, I'll get on chat next time I see you in there so we can talk about ebook readers and such. :Jay Ten (talk) 02:43, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. I leave Colour as Colour if I see it used, as I know it is specific to regions. I was unaware the realize had an alternate spelling based on region. I will keep that in mind on any future edits. Once again, thanks for the heads up. Elvisshow (talk) 13:11, November 4, 2014 (UTC)Elvisshow Dear Empyreallnvective, You have deleted my story. and i would like to ask why? I did find a tag that wasn't closed properly. that is now fixed. Do you mind telling me what else was wrong about it? Kind Regards, Fardolith. --Fardolith (talk) 14:01, November 4, 2014 (UTC) First of all pardon me for not signing my post. I couldn't figure out how to do it and I couldn't find a signature button but I'll give a link to my page. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:BrianBerta A couple hours ago, I received a notice from you saying I modified the plot of a story or changed the story altogether. I honestly don't know what you mean by this. I edited a few stories earlier this day but all I did was fix grammar/spelling errors and make a few sentences make more sense. I didn't change the whole story though. I'll like you to read a bit closer where I supposedly messed it up because I know I didn't change the whole plot of any story I edited today. I'm just a little worried because I don't think I did anything wrong here. If you happen to read this then please notify me. Congratulations, Travis. http://prntscr.com/535xx2 Just something for this milestone, even though it doesn't seem important to you. Eh, fuck it. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 03:07, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Question for Improvements Hello, I have been notified that a Pasta I submitted (Overtime Responsibilities) has been deleted. It was stated it needed a second opinion, and finially "did not meet quality standards" What can be done to this pasta so that it would be a more satisfying pasta? Basically what is it missing, in your opinion, that deems it low quality so I may attempt to improve this pasta or any future ones I may write? Thank you for your help in advance. Elvisshow (talk) 13:49, November 5, 2014 (UTC)Elvisshow Um, can you please tell me why my page was deleted? And I how I can fix that issue and possibly repost it?? Please, this is my first Creepypasta and I worked SO hard on it. Thank you. Scarysamuel32 (talk) 00:41, November 6, 2014 (UTC)Hello, this is Scarysamuel32. My creepypasta i posted a bit ago was deleted by Gat0r4D3. It said it was not up to the quality standards and the ending was questionable. I edited the ending a bit but I didn't understand how my pasta was under quality. I read over the Quality Standards and I still do not know what I did wrong. So, now I don't know if I can post it again or not, So, can I post it again or not? Re: I'm Not Martin That's no problem at all. I'm glad I could help. You have yourself a wonderful day, too. AutopsyTurvy (talk) 14:45, November 6, 2014 (UTC) hey I saw u deleted my story and I was wondering why? It was the story of a creepy pasta I created so I don't know why you deleted it WTF?! (i.e. building a monument to his butthurt) DENIED THIS ASSFUCKER!!